Discover Yourself
by Luna Clearwater
Summary: With a case in Australia helping John's family, Mai starts to have weird dreams and memories pop up that she doesn't understand. Is she really alone in the world or is her family closer to her than she thought.


Hello my fellow readers and writers! Here is my new story!

I am looking for Betas for all of my stories if anyone wants to help.

""~ Talking

''~ Thoughts

"" _~Memories_

Here is the first chapter of Discover Yourself.

MTJBMTJBMTJBMTJBMTJBMTJBMTJBMTJBMTJBMTJBMTJBMTJB

 **October 5** **th** **, 2016**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Mai slammed her hand onto the alarm clock, sitting up in a daze. She turned her head to look at the time and freaked out.

"Crap! I'm going to be late again!" She screamed.

Mai scattered around her room, getting ready for school.

One done getting dresses, she left the apartment and ran to school as fast as she could. She made it just in time for the last bell to ring.

"Safe!"

"Miss Taniyama, if you would so kindly go to your seat and sit down, I would be ever so great-full." Her Japanese History teacher said.

Mai's head dropped a little.

"Yes Sir."

Everyone in the class laughed lightly as Mai wen to her desk.

"Alright class. Today we will start our first project. This one will be about your heritage. As you can see on the board, it will be three parts, the first being a family tree, second being a paper about one member of your family and the other being a interview with another family member. You will have one month to work on this project."

Mai's mind began to wonder after the teacher was done writing the assignment on the board.

"I wonder where my mother is from? How did she meet my father? Did she have these dreams like me?" Mai thought.

The school day came and went too quickly to Mai's liking.

'I was hoping to find more information. Guess I will have to look later.' She thought.

The walk to SPR was a quite one, Mai to catch up in her thoughts to see a person walking behind her.

"Mai! Mai! Hey MAI!" The person screamed.

Mai turned and saw Yasu walking towards her.

"Hey Yasu. How are you?"

"I'm good. Can't wait to see what kind of case the Big Boss has for us. I wonder if everyone is at the office?"

Mai and Yasu talked the rest of the way to the office. When they arrived, they saw both Monk's and John's cars in the parking lot.

Once they were inside the office, the atmosphere was so thick; you could cut it with a knife.

"Is everything ok?" Mai said, hoping to get an answer.

"We have a new case. This time we will be going to Australia to help John's family. John's father, aunts, uncles, and grandparents have all experienced paranormal phenomenon and they asked us to help them. John, could you tell us what exactly has been happening?" Naru said.

"Well, the only thing that my father told me was that besides sees objects move and hearing a person walking around the house, they have seen writing appear on the walls and mirrors. It became personal when it began to write my aunts' names on the walls. The name Amelia has popped up all over the walls and we cannot figure out who it is. My grandfather built the house and the land was just farming land before."

When John said the name Amelia, Mai's head popped up.

"Amelia? Did you say the name Amelia?"

"Yes. My aunts' names are Cathleen, Sarah, and Belinda, but the name Amelia will also appear with their names. Why?"

"Because…my mother's name is Amelia."

Everyone's eyes became large. They looked at Mai as though she had grown an extra head.

"That isn't a very Japanese name for a woman." Monk said.

Ayako smacked his head, "Idiot, don't say something like that."

Mai grinned, "Well, my mother isn't Japanese. I don't know much about her. The only thing I know is that she came to Japan in her teens, met my father a few years after, they got married and then had me. She never told me about her family. Do you think this case could help me find out more about her?"

John had the look of confusion on his face. The name Amelia kept running through his head. 'Why does the name Amelia sound familiar to me?'

"Well, we leave for Australia this weekend. The case will be about two weeks long. Mai, is your passport up to date? Do you understand any English?"

"Jerk! I am fluent in English. My mother spoke English almost everyday. But yes, my passport is up to date."

8080808808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

 _ **A few days later**_

"Thanks for letting me go early with you John!" Mai said, looking through the window of the airplane.

"Your welcome. Hopefully we can find out more about your family once we get there. My family can't wait to meet you."

"It's scary. I feel like this case is going to help me some much with not just finding my family, but also to help another family with their problems."

"Well, I thank you for caring so much. It warms my heart that everyone is coming to help." John said with a smile on his face.

Throughout the plane ride, both John and Mai went thru periods of sleeping to watching movies. Once the plane reached Sydney, they began to pack their stuff up.

"My sister should be here to pick us up. We will be staying at my grandparents house since they have a lot of rooms for us to stay."

"How big is your grandparent's house?"

"Well, my grandfather built it when him and my grandmother first got married. After they got pregnant with their first child, my grandfather finished the house. Unfortunately, they lost one of their kids. My father had a twin, but she died when they were a baby.

"Oh…I'm sorry. …What is it like to have siblings?"

"There are days where my brother and I don't meet eye to eye. But whenever my sister comes into the equation, we always had fun. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of them. Oh! There she is." John said, looking towards a long blonde hair woman.

"John! John!"

"Melody! Hey!"

A smile appeared on John's face. Mai stopped walking when she turned to the woman. A memory popped up in her head.

" _Aunt Amelia, when are you going to be able to visit again? I want to see the baby!" Melody said through the phone._

 _A woman's laugh came through the phone._

" _I'll get there as soon as Uncle Hajime can go on vacation. Then we will be there. The baby can't wait to meet you to."_

" _What is her name?"_

 _It is…_

 _Mai!_

Mai!

Mai heard her name being called.

"Mai? Are you ok?"

Mai shook her head and walked towards them. "Yea. I'm ok. Just a little headache." 

"I have some medicine in my purse, if you would like some." John's sister, Melody, said.

"I'm ok. Thank you though."

"Ok. Well, let's get you to the house. Pops can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see them. I have missed you guys so much."

Mai felt out of place. She never had siblings, so the exchange is not what she was used to.

The car ride was different to Mai. John and Melody were in their own little world talking about what has happened while John was gone. Mai started to feel left out.

As she was about to ask a question, another memory popped up.

 _Mai was in front of a large three-story house. It was a French style home with an attached garage._

" _John. Melody. Where is everyone?"_

" _Mimi, sweetheart, it is nap time." An older looking woman walked out of the door and looked towards Mai._

" _But I can't find John or Melody."_

" _They are inside, now come on. The quicker you take your name, the quicker you can come out and play."_

" _Ok Nana."_

" _Hey Nana."_

" _Yes, sweetie?"_

" _I love you."  
_

" _I love you too."_

A tear ran down Mai's face.

"Nana."

Both John and Melody turned to see Mai crying. Both looked at each other trying to find out what could cause her to cry.

"Mai, is everything ok? Did you say something?" 

Mai wiped her face and smiled at Melody.

"I'm ok."

Melody and John could tell that she was lying to them, but left it at that.

"Here we are. The Brown house."

In front of Mai was the same house that was in the memory.

'Why does this house look familiar to me. Why do I keep seeing this house?"

8080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

So here is chapter 1. I hope everyone likes it.

This is what the house will look like.

house-plans/home-plan-19719

I'm not very good at describing stuff like houses but the link above gives you a look at what I was trying to show you.

I changed a little of the story, but most is going to be the same as what I wanted to start with. It will either be a MaiXNaru or MaiXYasu story. Which do you think I should do?


End file.
